worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss4
Adept of the Abyss "As Sleepers are to the Awakened, so are the Awakened to me. I know the truth behind the lie, and see my way clearly to the far shores of the Supernal. Spirits of the Abyss accept me as their own, and I accept them as mine - or twist their immaterial flesh to better suit my need. My magic is untainted by Paradox, while that of my enemies twists and falters without fail, leaving them burned and their world twisted. The Void consumes all, as I direct it." Bind the Angel of the Void Practice: Patterning Action: Extended (target number = Spectre's Rank) and contested; target rolls Resistance reflexively Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Vulgar Cost: None Binds an Abyssal Spectre, as with the Spirit effect Bind Spirit (pg 251) Create Anomaly Practice: Patterning Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: None Creates an Anomaly (as per pg 271). You choose which Realm is most strongly represented in the Anomaly, and describe the general form it takes. Feed Pride Practice: Unraveling Action: Instant and contested; target rolls Resolve + Gnosis reflexively Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Vulgar Cost: None The target suffers a penalty equal to the successes rolled for any check to maintain Wisdom while afflicted by Feed Pride, and checks for derangements with a -2 penalty. Brand of the Abyss Practice: Unraveling Action: Extended (target number = target's Wisdom) and contested; target rolls Composure + Gnosis reflexively Duration: Special Aspect: Vulgar Cost: None Afflicts a target with a Branding (as per page 272). The target is afflicted by the most powerful Brand they could normally incur (as in, based upon their highest Arcanum), and lasts as long as it normally would (based upon their Wisdom). Consume the Fallen World Practice: Unravelling Action: Instant Duration: Lasting Aspect: Vulgar Cost: None Tear open a gate to the Abyss, letting the Void fly forth into the world. It's acidic touch slowly dissolves anything it lands upon. In full sunlight, the darkness summoned forth lasts for only one turn; otherwise, it lasts a number of turns equal to your successes. Each turn it deals your Abyss in Bashing damage to anyone it was directed at, or who comes in contact with it. If directed against a solid object, it ignore Durability and dissolve your Abyss in Structure each turn. With Abyss 5, Consume the Fallen World deals Lethal damage, dealing twice your Abyss in damage to objects. Cleanse the Abyss Practice: Patterning Action: Instant and resisted; subtract target's Composure Duration: Lasting Aspect: Vulgar Cost: None Remove one Paradox-inflicted flaw from the target. It may be used to undo the link between an Abyssal Spectre and the mage, if they summoned one forth, but it does not banish the spirit directly. Alternatively, Cleanse the Abyss can remove the Resistant aspect of damage taken suppressing Paradox flaws, although it does not heal the damage so inflicted. It thus becomes possible to use Pattern Restoration or Life Magic to heal such injuries. One point of Resistant damage is made normal or one Paradox flaw removed per success. Entry to the Tartarian Sea Practice: Patterning Action: Instant; (if used as an attack, resisted by target's Defense) Duration: Transitory Aspect: Vulgar Cost: None Creates a gateway in a fixed location in the Fallen World that leads to the Abyss. Mages (or worse, Sleepers) that stumble into such a gate may easily find themselves trapped in the Abyss, as they will likely have only one chance to make the Intelligence + Occult roll to find the gate they entered in, and have no other means of escaping. Entry to the Tartarian Sea may be used to allow you to usher several people into the Abyss, or to try and trap another within the infinite black. If used offensively, the target resists with their Defense. Walk Without Fear Practice: Patterning Action: Instant Duration: Special Aspect: Covert Cost: None Allows the Mage to immediately reach anywhere else in Creation, or to walk the Astral Realms in the flesh, from the Abyss. They may also approach the borderlands of the Supernal, and clearly see the Watchtowers gleaming through the infinite blackness. Drawing so close triples their pool for any magical effect.